


Let's focus on communicatin'

by storm023



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Yousana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm023/pseuds/storm023
Summary: This was something that popped into my head mid-season when I was desperate for an emotional conversation between Yousef and Sana. I just wanted them to talk it out so I just wrote this short scene to satisfy that need.





	Let's focus on communicatin'

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would ever share it but I have enjoyed reading other's Yousana fics so much I felt it was time to give back. I listened to Location by Khalid while writing this and it was perfect.

Friday evening at the Basketball court (3 weeks post SYNG)

"Can I ask you something?" Sana said quietly as she sat beside Yousef on the picnic table by the basketball court. They hadn't meant to meet up there but somehow they had both been drawn to this spot. Yousef nodded quietly avoiding her eyes, knowing what was coming. "Do you like Noora?" Sana asked painfully and the tension in the air held for a beat as Yousef closed his eyes. He slowly shook his head and then clapped his hands together softly, "No". Sana furrowed her brow and took a deep breath glancing away. She gazed over the city of Oslo, unsure if she should continue before finally saying, "But you kissed her". It was a fact, not a question. 

She didn't see Yousef nod his head next to her, biting his lip. She continued to look away from him for a few moments before she felt a hand slightly tug on her own. She turned over to him, surprised, as he took her hand into his own and admired it. He turned it over in his hand examining the lines crisscrossing her palm, sending small sparks up her arm before clearing his throat and slowly releasing her hand. "It was a mistake" he said simply, not looking at her eyes. When he didn't continue, she communicated her frustration with a sigh and he finally glanced up at her. 

Their eyes locked and they had a silent battle of unintelligible expressions ranging from anger to grief to love. Finally, Yousef confessed, "Sana, I'm sorry everything went to shit that night. I was confused and felt guilty seeing Even again and I blamed it on you. I was upset and also knew I didn't have a chance with you anyway since I'm not a Muslim so I kissed Noora back when she kissed me. She was upset too". At this, Sana reached her breaking point and burst out at Yousef, "My best friend though, Yousef? It could have been anyone else but it had to be Noora? Do you know how hard it has been for me to pretend everything is normal and be friends with her since that night? You did that!" Sana covered her face as her eyes welled up with hot, embarrassed tears. 

Yousef looked back in her in a panicked shock taken off guard by her sudden emotional outburst. He had never seen her like this and it made him feel terrible to be the cause of it. He slowly reached out a shaking hand and pulled Sana's chin up so her face aimed up towards his. She slowly opened her eyes that were brimming with tears and Yousef couldn't remember seeing more beautiful eyes. He gazed at her with a soft expression on his face and said, "I take responsibility for that completely. I know it was wrong and I know it screwed so much up. I'm so sorry. I know I have been miserable the last few weeks and now I know you have too". He hesitated and took a deep breath, "So at this point, it's up to you if you can forgive me and we can move forward together, figuring things out together. That's what I want but I'll respect whatever decision you make". 

He slowly wiped away one of her tears as he moved his hands from her face. She took a shaky breath and looked down again before slowly extending her hands to cover his. She pursed her lips and then said, "At first I thought you not being Muslim would be our biggest problem but then all of this happened and I realized that being without you after knowing how much I liked you would be the hardest challenge of all. I mean… You know Elias and I talked about you right?" Yousef halfway smirked and said, "Sort of…" "Well, he helped me realize that I should give us a chance despite you not being Muslim because a person's behavior says a lot more about them then the things they say they believe in. And I think I can say I have seen so much of the good things about you. How good and caring you are... And now I've seen some of the more human side of you that makes mistakes too".

Sana chuckled lightly while Yousef nodded his head, slightly embarrassed as he continued to caress Sana's hands. "So I guess what I'm saying is I want to try because I can't imagine having to go through more weeks like this. I haven't felt this alone since...middle school and I don't want to feel that way again". Yousef sighed and said, "I'm sorry you had to go through so much at once with me and your friends and those bus girls. I'm gonna spend a while trying to make up for it". "Yup, you are" Sana responded, smirking. Yousef's face finally broke into a smile as he laughed saying, "Ok, what should I do to make up? Buy you nice things? Take you out to fancy places? Tell you how beautiful and smart you are?" "Compliments are always a good place to start," Sana said before jumping down from the table, "meanwhile you can tell me how amazing I am as you walk me home and have iftar with us". "I can do that," Yousef said as he interlocked his fingers with Sana's and they walked off the court, both feeling lighter and more joyful then they had in what felt like forever.


End file.
